


We Fought for Erebor

by EmeraldJaded



Series: Dictionary Drabble Challenge [5]
Category: The Hobbit, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Afterlife, Gen, They're already dead, fluffy afterlife drabble, touchy feely moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldJaded/pseuds/EmeraldJaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They passed from this world, now they meet up to go to the halls of waiting (a short drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Fought for Erebor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Higuchimon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Hobbit, but I so love messing with the characters!
> 
> Author's Notes: I challenged myself (inspired by my friend Silvormoon) to take a word from the dictionary and write a short story based around the definition. So, I’ve asked for people to select a page, a number, and a specific pair/show from a list.
> 
> This is the fifth challenge that I accepted from my other sissy. The word is “fought” (past and past participle of fight) and the fandom was Hobbit. The first thing that came to mind? Kili and Fili waiting for Thorin after the BoFA in front of the Halls of Waiting. Almost cried at this one.

He watched his nephews sitting on the steps to the Hall of Waiting. Their clothes were only ripped from where the killing blows landed, but they looked as healthy as ever. Never in his life was he more proud or felt more guilt than he did at that moment. They deserved a long life with the chance of finding true love and having a family. More importantly, they deserved happiness.

As he walked, he saw the smiles on their faces brighten. It unnerved him that they looked so full of life after seeing their slain bodies look so pale. The pent up tears started to roll down his face the moment his boot landed on the bottom step. He braced himself as the two warriors ran to him and into a group hug.

“My boys,” Thorin whispered as he wrapped his arms around the youths. “I am so sorry that I failed you.”

“Failed us,” Kili questioned as they pulled away.

“Uncle? What do you mean? You haven’t failed us,” Fili exclaimed. “We fought for Erebor, fought for a home that we Dwarves deserved, and that is what we accomplished.

“If anyone failed anyone, it is us who failed in keeping you alive.” It hurt the archer that even laying down their lives, they didn’t manage to keep Thorin safe like they’d wanted.

Thorin only smiled before he placed a light kiss on the top of the brunet’s head. “You kept me alive long enough to make peace with Bilbo and to destroy Azog once and for all. I am proud of my reckless archer for taking out Bolg though.”

Kili smiled as the doors opened to the group of warriors and welcomed them home.


End file.
